


Requiem en las flores

by Kiryuu_Liliath



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, DeathSoul - Freeform, Death´s day, Mexico, MyOwnHell, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryuu_Liliath/pseuds/Kiryuu_Liliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveces, es mejor hablar con alguien que no te pregunta, y solo se dedica a escuchar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem en las flores

— Hace un año que no hablo contigo, pero aunque no lo sepas siempre pienso en ti, ¿Me estas entendiendo? Seguramente no, seguramente no entenderás cuanta falta me hace; No le puedo pedir consejo a Madre, solo te tengo a ti y a tu frialdad que nunca responde a nada. Muchos piensan que pierdo mi tiempo viajando para verte…si esto se le llama verte.

Me gustaría preguntarte cuáles son tus flores favoritas, cada año te traigo diferentes y con ninguna pareces feliz, recuerdo que hace algunos años te llene de flores de senpual, te veías hermosa, pero tu aura era tan melancólica y pesada que costaba respirar; ahora te he traído claveles y creo que son más flores que de costumbre. ¿No estas feliz? ¡Eres la más hermosa de este lúgubre lugar!...

Deseaba que Madre viniera pero su enfermedad la retiene en el aire contaminado de la ciudad.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, la familia se está expandiendo, tenemos dos nuevas hermanas, una está conmigo, la otra esta igual de lejos que nuestro Padre… ¿Lo recuerdas? Sí, sé que no nos quiso como debería, pero al menos intenta hacerlo; Mamá se enoja bastante cuando hablo con él, creo que piensa que la dejare para irme a vivir con él, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso sería una locura. (Aunque de eso se componga la vida).

¿Tú, culpas a Padre por lo que paso? Yo no dejo de hacerme esa pregunta… es más fácil culpar a Dios por eso. La Abuela dice que fue para darle una lección, pues que lección más jodida, si con eso también hirió a otras personas que nada tenían que ver con el trato indiferente que te deba Padre.

Las personas comienzan a verme de manera extraña, seguro piensan que estoy loca por hablarte… ¿No es más extraño que ellos le hablen a una estatua pidiendo ayuda? La sociedad es menos coherente cada día querida hermana. 

Siento que te estoy mareando con toda esta palabrería, pero, ¡Soy escritora! Por lo tanto mis ideas rebotan de un lado a otro y no consigo acomodarlas… 

Estoy llorando de nuevo, la culpa me invade cada vez que dejo de pensar, lo hice de nuevo pequeña, volví a pintar sobre el lienzo reparado... La alegría es solo por un momento, y la vergüenza llega arrasando todo a su paso.

¿Crees que debería reunirme aquí contigo? Tal vez sea esa la respuesta…

Papá golpeaba a Mamá, es sorprendente las cosas que te oculta la familia…y Madre no ayuda con su silencio perpetuo, siempre se calla lo más importante…me estoy volviendo como ella; callando las cosas que me lastiman, aunque sea más correcto decir: Las personas, las personas son las que hacen daño, en especial una…pero no lo puedo decir o Madre se enojara, ella esta celosa de eso; no parece que le importe ni un poquito mi estado emocional…Pero, siendo honestos ¿A quién le importa lo que sienta una adolescente?

¡Exacto! A nadie.

Vi al Padre de nuestra hermana pintar, fue asqueroso, él solo me observaba mientras lo hacía. Sus trazos eran fuertes, desgarrando el lienzo…y con cada pincelada solo me preguntaba “¿Crees qué esto me duele?"

Yo lo sé, sé que lo que le duele es mi existencia…pero no deseo hacer nada al respecto. Una parte de mi quiere que sufra, que me vea y no pueda tocarme es su peor castigo.

¡No preguntes nada! Conozco las cuestiones que te estás haciendo, todo él que sabe que pinto pregunta la misma cosa.

“¿Tu Madre sabe que lo haces?” Y la respuesta es… ¡Por supuesto que sí!... claro que sí, también sabe que el pinta. 

¿Y cuál crees que le importa más? 

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, lo único que obtuve fue un disolvente de pinturas. Él, por supuesto, obtuvo palabras dulces y notas en las cuales decía que era su vida y que cambiaría su dolor por felicidad. 

Debes estar triste al escuchar esto, pero no quiero que odies a Mamá, si bien, me cuesta creer que me ama, estoy segura de que me quiere. (Por que existe una gran diferencia entre una y otra).

Siempre me siento mejor al hablar contigo, nunca me interrumpes o me cuestionas, vaya, ni si quiera me miras… y sé que mis palabras caen en oídos sordos, después de todo llegaste a este mundo sin llorar… o producir algún sonido, siempre tan callada y fría.

Nos veremos en otro año, en otro día de muertos, me gustaría quedarme, pero el cementerio cierra temprano… ya sabes, hay rumores de que una niña fantasma se pasea por aquí. 

Buenas noches y que tengas un pacífico camino de regreso.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una pequeña conversación entre algún ser querido que ya no esta.  
> Aquí en México existe esta maravillosa celebración llamada el Día de Muertos, una fecha especial en donde puedes estar con aquellos que ya partieron y recordarlos de una forma especia.


End file.
